


Elecciones

by Fluorescent



Category: McFly
Genre: Ligera insinuación Junes, Ligera insinuación Pones, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluorescent/pseuds/Fluorescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Jones está deprimido porque ha alcanzado la treintena. Entonces, sucede algo que le hace replantearse muchas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elecciones

Estaba tirado en el sofá.

Tenía la camiseta interior llena de lamparones y llevaba los calzoncillos más viejos y más feos que encontró en el cajón. Apestaba a sudor pegajoso.

La moqueta del salón estaba enterrada bajo una masa de botellas de cerveza vacías, restos de pizza requemados, ropa sucia (aún más sucia que la camiseta interior con lamparones), juguetes, cojines... Y en algún lugar entre toda esa suciedad se encontraba su guitarra, la guitarra de Danny.

Mientras tanto, él se limitaba a asquearse de todo, a emborracharse, a ignorar al resto del mundo y a fingir que nadie le quería. No cogía el teléfono, ni salía de casa.

¿El motivo de su estado depresivo? Era tan simple como que había llegado a la treintena.

Así es, el que se creía el inmortal dios de la guitarra había alcanzado esa edad en la que uno dejaba de ser un chico sin preocupaciones para convertirse en un hombre. Tampoco es que fuera a tener muchas más preocupaciones a partir de ahora, pero no quería que le mirasen mal cuando hiciese las tonterías que había hecho durante toda su vida por el hecho de pasar a ser un adulto. Y mucho menos le gustaba pensar que se le estaba acabando la vida y estaba cada vez más cerca de la muerte.

Danny era así. Se pasaba el día dándole vueltas a las mismas cosas una y otra vez.

 _Responsabilidades. Vejez. Muerte._

Le dio un trago más a la cerveza, ya caliente, que aún no se había terminado. En el momento en el que dejó el botellín en el único hueco de moqueta libre que encontró, sonó el teléfono. Una vez más lo ignoró. Estaba esperando hasta que saltase el contestador a quien fuera que estuviese llamando para interrumpirle de su borrachera. El teléfono dejó de sonar.

Sólo había silencio.

Danny volvió a su mente. No dejaban de aparecer las mismas palabras.

 _Responsabilidades. Vejez. Muerte._

Y entonces, se quedó dormido.

 

 

El día había cambiado, la luz era la de una tarde tormentosa y nublada. Sin embargo tenía un extraño matiz amarillo que daba algo de luminosidad. Danny se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos tropezaron con un edificio que parecía abandonado. Quizá una fábrica en el pasado.

No entendía cómo había pasado de estar en el salón de su casa a estar a un lugar alejado de cualquier tipo de civilización. Con algo de cautela, Danny se acercó y buscó algo similar a una entrada. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello, pero sentía que tenía que encontrarse con algo allí dentro. Tras un par de vueltas por los alrededores, consiguió encontrar un hueco entre unos tablones de madera. Si hubiese sido más agudo, probablemente se habría dado cuenta de que alguien había estado allí antes y había hecho esa pequeña entrada.

Continuó caminando a través de un pasillo en el que la única iluminación existente era la que le proporcionaba la luz exterior. Al frente sólo había oscuridad. En el momento en el que dejó de saber por dónde iba, vio a su derecha otro pasillo con un destello de luz artificial. Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, el miedo le estaba acechando y sólo quería llegar a la luz para sentirse seguro. Cuando la alcanzó, se encontró en una habitación muy espaciosa y rectangular. Tenía toda la pared repleta de puertas y era difícil distinguir el color salmón de ésta. Intentó abrir las que tenía más cerca, pero todas eran impenetrables.

Se pasó minutos y minutos tratando de encontrar alguna que se rindiese ante él. Les daba patadas y luchaba con ellas. No había manera y Danny se estaba cabreando, el corazón le latía a dos mil por hora. Se sentó en medio del frío suelo para descansar. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sitio totalmente desconocido, donde no había un alma y si aparecía alguien indeseado no tendría posibilidad de pedir ayuda. Decidió que debía marcharse lo antes posible. Allí no había nada.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigía al pasillo que llevaba a la salida, pudo escuchar y ver por el rabillo del ojo, cómo una de las puertas que no había tratado de forzar, se abría cerrándose segundos después. Se giró rápidamente para encarar a la persona que fuese que había salido por la puerta. Danny estaba perplejo.

No había nadie.

Se paró a pensar y se dio cuenta de que era absurdo abrir una puerta así desde dentro para luego no salir, y definitivamente, no había nadie en la estancia a parte de él que hubiese podido entrar. Si Danny fuese más prudente y tuviese algo de instinto de supervivencia, hubiese seguido su camino y se hubiese marchado. Pero como Danny es Danny, y no es prudente ni tiene instinto de supervivencia se dirigió a la puerta con más curiosidad que otra cosa.

Se enfrentó a la puerta, tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Extendió la mano hacia el pomo y lo giró lo más sigilosamente que pudo. No sabía lo que había al otro lado, pero él no quería llamar la atención de lo que fuera que hubiese allí adentro. Por lo que Danny, con la poca precaución que le caracteriza, abrió la puerta muy rápidamente y se asomó a observar.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada en todo el maldito planeta Tierra podía prepararle para lo que se encontró en aquella habitación.

Lo primero que vio Danny fue a Danny. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro.

En esta situación cabe esperar que estuviese en una sala de espejos, pero no. Danny estaba en una habitación gigante llena de cientos de Dannys. Todos se miraban entre ellos, hablaban, discutían, gritaban, se reían. Pero pocos de ellos le prestaron atención al entrar. Estaba totalmente perplejo y no entendía nada. “ _Debe ser un sueño o a lo mejor es que sigo borracho_ ”. Pero hasta él mismo comprendió que aquello era lo suficientemente real como para ser un sueño y lo suficientemente utópico para ser cierto.

Entonces, y sin previo aviso, Danny estalló.

— ¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? ¿QUIÉNES SOIS VOSOTROS? ¿POR QUÉ TENÉIS MI CUERPO?

Muchos de los que había a su alrededor se percataron de los gritos, aunque muchos otros seguían hablando. Danny oyó varios de los comentarios de los presentes:

— ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Y éste qué se ha creído?

— Querrá que le paguemos por el copyright de su cara.

— ¿No me digas que este también viene de Super City?

Y entonces escuchó risas. Sabía perfectamente que esa gente no era él porque él no sabía reírse tan sarcásticamente.

¿Y si le habían clonado como Tom le advirtió que ocurriría? Aunque recordando aquel momento, Tom se lo dijo después de ver una de sus películas frikis y ninguno de los tres le tomó realmente en serio.

Danny observó el corrillo que se había formado a su alrededor. Todos eran como él, pero tenían ciertos rasgos distintivos. Entre otras cosas el pelo, la ropa y hasta la cara. Muchos tenían una cara mucho más sana que la suya y otros la tenían más estropeada. Mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que observaba, uno de ellos se acercó hacia él.

— Nadie te ha clonado, ni somos tus hermanos gemelos. En realidad todos somos la misma persona. No entendía nada, le debían estar tomando el pelo y aún seguía nervioso.

— Pero eso no puede ser. O sea, yo soy yo, tú eres tú.

— ¿Y cómo me justificas que tengamos el mismo cuerpo y nos llamemos igual?

— Yo que sé, a lo mejor eres un androide.

— A lo mejor el androide eres tú. – contestó uno de los que estaban escuchando la conversación.

De entre la multitud salió otro Danny más. Destacaba precisamente por su forma de vestir y su fisionomía. Estaba bastante delgado y la ropa le quedaba ligeramente grande. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros, unos pantalones chinos de color beis, un cinturón negro de piel y unos zapatos a conjunto muy impecables. El Danny real se quedó extrañadísimo y casi le dieron ganas de arrancarle esas pintas tan cutres y horteras de su cuerpo. Hasta quería romperle las gafas (sí, también llevaba gafas). Pero consiguió tranquilizarse y esperó a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

— Tranquilizaos. Todos debemos comprender que estamos en una situación difícil y complicada. Ninguno sabemos lo que ocurre y es por eso por lo que apoyarnos los unos a los otros es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Ahora sí que tenía ganas de romperle las gafas por haber dicho aquello independientemente de que estropease su cuerpo con aquella vestimenta.

— ¿Y tú de qué vas disfrazado? Cuando quería podía ser bastante antipático.

— ¿Perdona?

— ¿Que por qué vistes así?

El hombre se había quedado bastante bloqueado y era más que evidente que le había ofendido la pregunta.

— Pues... ¿Por qué no? Cada uno viste como quiere.

— Cada uno sí. Danny Jones no viste así.

— Pues te debo informar de algo. Yo soy Danny Jones y visto así.

Se estaba cabreando y tenía ganas de darle una galleta al nerd ese.

— ¿Cómo que TÚ eres Danny Jones? Yo soy Danny Jones.

En ese momento se desencadenó una ola de “yo soy Danny Jones”, “yo soy el original”, “mi estilo es el único que Danny Jones llevaría”… Y en otro momento más de cordura, lucidez o estupidez el repipi volvió a saltar.

— ¡¡¡SILENCIO!!! Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte. —hizo una pausa para coger aire— Creo que debemos hablar.

Un Danny anónimo habló.

— ¿Y de qué sirve hablar?

— Pues sirve para intentar solucionar esto y conocer más la situación. Es bastante extraño que todos nos llamemos igual y tengamos el mismo físico con apenas unas variaciones.

— Este tío es un frikiiiiiiii. –Esa fue la sabia intervención de uno más de entre el público. Por el asentimiento general, parecía que muchos Dannys coincidían con esa opinión.

— Bueno, basta ya. Sois todos unos incivilizados.

El hombre se subió las gafas y cruzó los brazos indignado. Un Danny con una chaqueta de cuero y tatuajes en el pecho que asomaban por el pico de la camiseta salió de entre la multitud e intervino.

— A ver, ¿tú a qué te dedicas? No me creo que siendo una estrella del rock vistas de esa manera.

— Claro que no soy una estrella del rock. ¿Por qué iba a serlo? Yo soy profesor de literatura en un instituto privado.

Hubo bastantes risas entre la multitud y eso sólo provocó que el hombre se encendiese aún más y empezase a despotricar.

— Pues sí. Soy un profesor muy orgulloso de serlo. Mis alumnos me valoran y me respetan y yo les educo para que sean personas de provecho. Además yo he formado una familia feliz y sólida. ¡A saber cuántos de vosotros habéis conseguido lo que yo tengo!

Los murmullos siguieron pero las risas no eran tan pronunciadas. Probablemente no muchos de ellos habían conseguido formar una familia.

— Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿Nadie va a contar nada más de su vida? ¿O acaso yo soy el único que tiene algo digno de contar?

— Bah, cierra el pico calzonazos. Apuesto que eres de los que su mujer tiene los pantalones en casa y tú eres el que recoge la mesa.

El que parecía ser rockero estaba bastante aburrido de las tonterías del profesor.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en recoger la mesa? No es algo indigno, yo a mi mujer la amo y la respeto y por eso velo por su felicidad. Si para ti ser un calzonazos es ayudarla haciendo que la armonía en casa sea mejor entonces lo soy. Es más, si tú piensas que…

— En serio que alguien le ponga un puto bozal.

El ya conocido como “calzonazos” se ofendió una vez más.

— Vale, ya no digo nada más, con vosotros es imposible mantener una conversación mínimamente coherente. Así que ilumínanos tú con la oh grandiosa historia de tu vida. – le dijo al rockero.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? Tengo una novia que está como un tren. Soy rico y estoy en una banda de la hostia con un público cojonudo. ¿Qué más quieres que te cuente?

— ¿Amor?

— ¿Qué dices, calzonazos?

— Deja de llamarme así. Quiero decir que tendrás una novia como un tren y una popularidad apabullante pero a lo mejor te falta amor. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

Gran parte de los presentes en la sala observaban esa especie de partido de tenis en el que se tiraban pullas el uno al otro. Ahora todos querían saber cuál sería la respuesta del que parecía un tipo tan duro. El sujeto en cuestión se quedó bastante bloqueado, con la boca abierta y observando con cautela a su alrededor.

— Pe – Pero… ¿Y a ti que más te da, pringao?

Entre la multitud se percibió un suspiro de decepción por la pobre respuesta.

— ¡Ja! Te he pillado. Ahora resulta que soy un pringado pero no has sabido responder a mi pregunta. Contesta… ¿o es que no te atreves?

— Claro que me atrevo.

— Pues no líes más el asunto y contesta, por el amor de Dios.

— Pues sí, claro que tengo amor. Probablemente más que tú. - Se escuchó alguna risita. - ¿De qué os reís? Pues es verdad. Mi churri me quiere…

— Seguro que es una groupie de esas modernas que hay ahora. ¿Entonces tú también la quieres a ella?

— No estoy en edad yo para esas cosas, hay que vivir la vida y no atarse a la primera zorra que pase por delante como has hecho tú.

Al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras el calzonazos saltó hacia el rockero e intentó por todos los medios pegarle. Sin embargo algunos que había alrededor actuaron rápido y le sujetaron. Se le había salido la camisa de los pantalones y tenía las gafas y el pelo descolocados del forcejeo.

— ¡TÚ NO CONOCES A MI MUJER! ¡NO LE LLEGAS NI A LA SUELA DE LOS ZAPATOS!

El Danny original, que observó toda la escena con extrañeza, decidió intervenir.

— Un poco de tranquilidad, joder. Calmaos ya. Yo lo único que quiero es aclarar de qué va todo esto. A ver, el que tiene una banda de la hostia: en mi vida he oído hablar de ti ni te he visto por la tele.

 

Entre los chillidos del profesor, el rockero le contestó:

— ¿Qué pasa que te me vas a poner chulo? — Eh tío, no me saltes con movidas ahora. Es sólo una pregunta, no te he visto jamás y siendo clones creo que me acordaría…

— Pues o eres un inculto musical o vives en el puto bosque, porque hemos sido número uno varias veces en distintos países.

— Yo también tengo un grupo y no soy un inculto.

— Claaaaro. ¿Y cómo se llama ese maravilloso grupo?

— McFly. Y alguien de Reino Unido es imposible que no lo conozca. Somos muy populares.

— ¿McFly? ¿Qué clase de nombre cutre es ese? ¿Qué tocáis? ¿Nanas?

— No te metas con mi grupo, gilipollas. Cuando los ánimos se empezaron a caldear otra vez el calzonazos, ya más tranquilo, pidió un poco de paz.

— A ver, si vais a estar discutiendo no avanzamos nada. Yo tampoco he oído nada de los McFly esos. Así que razonando un poco, llegamos a la conclusión de que no los conocemos porque o bien no existen, o en nuestra realidad no existen…

— Pues yo te puedo asegurar que mi grupo existe y yo no me he inventado nada.

— Eh sí, y el mío también.

La voz de un Danny anónimo intervino.

— Espera, ¿qué es lo que has querido decir? ¿Cómo que “en nuestra realidad”? ¿Quieres decir que cada uno formamos parte de una realidad distinta?

— Sí, ¿por qué no? Cada uno habla de cosas que no existen en el mundo de los demás y si tenemos en cuenta que en esta sala hay cientos de hombres con rasgos similares que se llaman Danny Jones, no me parecería nada raro. De hecho, creo que nada de lo que pasa aquí tiene sentido.

Eso le estaba llamando la atención y se puso a reflexionar por qué coño habían llegado todos esos clones suyos de todas esas realidades distintas al mismo sitio para ponerse a discutir por chorradas.El mismo Danny anónimo de antes volvió a hablar.

— Yo no entiendo nada. ¿Y por qué precisamente ahora hemos ido a parar todos justo a este sitio? Mi móvil por ejemplo no funciona. Está apagado y no puedo encenderlo.

Distintas voces lo corroboraron “Es cierto, mi iPod tampoco funciona.” “Y mi reloj se ha parado.”

Decidió apartarse un poco de esa multitud e ir a explorar un poco por la gran habitación. Le aburría estar de espectador sin entender absolutamente nada. Saliendo un poco de la concentración principal observó que había algunos sentados por el suelo y otros hablando en grupos más pequeños. Pero por más que buscó no encontró una mesa con aperitivos o alguna cosa para picar. Aunque si se pone a pensarlo detenidamente, sería bastante inquietante estar en una habitación con tantas personas tan parecidas a ti y que para colmo os pongan de comer. Parecería una especie de ritual en el que luego les fuesen a sacrificar a todos.

Su mirada recorrió toda la sala y sin poder evitarlo se detuvo en algo que le llamó tremendamente la atención. Había un chico bastante parecido a él. Tenía quizás el pelo un poco más largo y estaba más delgaducho. Pero lo que más chocaba era la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentado. Era el único que era así.

Algo en su interior le decía que apartase la mirada, que podía ofenderle al observarle tan detenidamente. Pero por otro lado también tenía un impulso que luchaba por acercarse a él.

Se acercó. Estaba solo y también evaluaba el panorama. Su expresión podía interpretarse como de extrañeza y cierto desprecio. Danny casi se echa para atrás, pero continuó caminando en su dirección. Cuando finalmente estaba en frente suyo, éste le dirigió la mirada con un matiz de cautela. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle así que se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta esperando que le saliesen las palabras.

— Hola.

No hubo respuesta.

— Me llamo Danny.

— Ya… Yo también. —Se sintió la cosa más idiota del mundo. Hubo otro prolongado silencio.

— Y… ¿qué tal?

— Dilo ya.

— ¿Qué?

— Dilo ya.

— ¿El qué?

— Pregúntame que qué me pasó para acabar en una silla de ruedas. De este sitio eres el cuarto que se ha acercado a mí para saberlo.

— Eh… no era mi intención molestarte, lo siento… Me voy ya y perdona.

Ahora se sentía bastante afligido. El chico tenía toda la razón del mundo y si se acercó a él era precisamente para saber qué le había pasado. Hizo el amago de alejarse pero le interrumpió.

— Nada, no te preocupes si no me molestas. Siéntate si quieres y te cuento la historia.

— No hace falta, en serio, lo siento mucho.

— No lo digo con mala intención, de verdad quiero contarte la historia. Si te has acercado hasta aquí no te voy a dejar con la inquietante duda…

Danny asintió y se sentó a su lado apoyando la espalda en la pared. Tenía cierto miedo de lo que pudiera contarle el chico y se sentía bastante intimidado.

— En realidad no es una historia ni muy larga, ni muy sorprendente, ni muy triste. Así que no te esperes un peliculón digno de un Óscar.

— De acuerdo.

Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

— Mira, resulta que yo era un tío normal y con una novia más o menos normal. Lo único es que no tenía trabajo, pero estaba bastante feliz. Entonces, un día como otro cualquiera, te vas de borrachera y como eres un puto loco de mierda que no te paras a pensar en las consecuencias de nada, coges el coche y ¡PUM! Te chocas contra otro borracho irresponsable. ¿El resultado? Tú con las piernas inútiles para el resto de tus días. Aún así has tenido suerte porque el otro se ha dejado los sesos en la carretera y ese sí que no tiene solución.

No sabía que contestarle. La historia le dejó con un nudo en la garganta y no era capaz de encontrar las palabras que encajasen en una situación como aquella.

— En serio, después de eso nada, absolutamente nada, vuelve a ser igual. Estar en el hospital sin poder moverte de la cama y mirando al techo todos los días y todas las noches fue horrible. No podía dormir porque me despertaba con escalofríos por culpa de las pesadillas. Pero poco a poco lo fui superando con la ayuda de mi madre y mi hermana. Mi novia en cambio se terminó largando y de algún modo la entiendo. La traté fatal y desprecié su ayuda. Tampoco quería que estuviese a mi lado forzada teniendo las piernas como las tenía. Así que por otro lado me sentí bien a pesar de lo mucho que la eché de menos. De cualquier forma, se termina superando, como todo. Es eso o deprimirse y que la vida te consuma. Pero sí que duele ver a otros correr, jugando al fútbol y tú tener que estar atado a una silla y depender de alguien cuando te caes.

Una vez más, se quedó sin palabras. No había nada que responder a eso. Hubo un largo silencio bastante incómodo para él.

— Lo siento…

— Te lo creas o no, no te lo estoy contando para darte pena ni para que me tengas compasión. Es sólo que no me gusta lo que estoy viendo aquí. Veo otras versiones de mí y muchas de ellas están haciendo el idiota y fardando de tonterías cuando realmente no saben apreciar todo lo que tienen.

Danny sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el estómago. No había mucha diferencia entre ellos pero el otro había tenido una gran desgracia y unas circunstancias distintas cuando él se pasaba el día queriendo más y más y no valorando lo suficiente lo que tenía.

— Tienes razón. Siento muchísimo lo que te ha pasado. Pero de todo corazón, espero que te vaya todo bien y consigas superar todo esto lo mejor que puedas.

— No creo que se pueda superar. Simplemente es cuestión de aceptarlo.

Cuando se despidieron, Danny exploró un poco más la sala. No paraba de ver gente y más gente parecida pero cada uno con un aura distinto. Como si su personalidad y sus experiencias fuesen distintas a las de él. Tras un rato dando vueltas y sin encontrar algo o alguien que le llamase especialmente la atención, se percató de un chico sentado en el suelo que tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba más delgado que cualquier otro que hubiese visto y tenía la cara muy envejecida, como si tuviese 10 años más que los demás. Además su vestimenta era vieja y estaba rota. Estuvo dudando entre acercarse o no por si podía ser peligroso pero tenía demasiada curiosidad como para tantear más posibilidades que no sean hablar con él.

— Hola. — Prescindió de decir su nombre ya que imaginó que compartiría el suyo. El chico tenía los ojos entrecerrados y ni se giró para verle, ni pareció escucharle. Danny se agachó a su altura y se sentó en el suelo manteniendo ligeramente las distancias.

— Hola. —Repitió elevando el tono de voz.

— Hola. —Respondió el otro con la voz gangosa.

— ¿Qué tal?

— No sé.

No parecía muy interesado en la conversación. Estaba ido, como en otro planeta.

— Y bueno… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Nada.

— Ammm…

Realmente Danny quería saber por lo que había pasado ese hombre para estar de esa manera, pero no sabía cómo indagar sin sonar brusco y entrometido.

— Hay un montón de Dannys por aquí, eh?

No contestó.

— Lo curioso es que todos somos distintos. Hace un rato hablé con un profesor y con una estrella del rock. Yo también soy una estrella del rock, ¿sabes?

El hombre seguía sin mirarle y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

— ¿Tú a qué te dedicas?

— A nada.

— Vaya… ¿Y tienes novia o algo?

— Ya no.

Aunque no parecía tener esa intención, su interlocutor estaba siendo bastante cortante.

— Lo siento mucho. Y no quiero sonar indiscreto, pero ¿qué pasó?

— Me dejó.

— Ahh, qué pena. Desde luego, las mujeres… ¡cómo son! Un día te dicen que te quieren y al siguiente te dan una patada en el culo y te dejan tirado como a un perro.

— No.

— Mmm… ¿No?

— Ella era buena. Danny estaba cohibido. A lo mejor le había ofendido criticando a su novia.

— A ver, no quiero decir que todas sean iguales… No sé… A lo mejor tu chica era una buena… chica y eso. Que yo tampoco la conocía, ¿sabes? Hablaba un poco así en general.

— Tenía razón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Tu chica?

— Sí. La estaba jodiendo. No sabía si interpretar esa frase bien o en el peor de los sentidos.

— ¿En serio?

— Yo estaba tirando nuestras vidas a la basura. Ella no quería acabar así. A pesar de su ausente apariencia, movía la cabeza de vez en cuando, ligeramente turbado.

— ¿Así cómo?

— ¿No lo ves? ¿No me ves?

Danny seguía sin saber muy bien qué era lo que había en torno a ese hombre. Se le veía débil, cansado, sin reflejos. No tenía la vitalidad que parecían tener los otros. Prefirió no contestar.

— Las drogas. Las drogas me han jodido.

Y por más evidente que parecía en un principio, Danny no lo comprendió hasta varios segundos después de que lo dijese. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Aún siendo tan probable que tuviesen la misma edad, ese hombre parecía varios años mayor que él. Si no, no veía explicación posible a su estado consumido, pero la había. Las drogas habían consumido a ese hombre que estaba a su lado.

No sabía si había visto a un drogadicto antes, pero le acongojó ver que una versión alternativa de sí mismo podía terminar de esa manera. Quería preguntarle algo, cómo había llegado a esa situación, por qué no paró al ver cómo estaba, qué había hecho con su vida para elegir estar así…

¿O acaso no era una elección? Una elección, una imposición, una situación…

¿Cuál podía ser el origen de todo? Se lo había podido ofrecer alguien, o no encontraba otra salida a sus problemas, o quería experimentar algo nuevo… Podía ser cualquier cosa.

A pesar de tener dinero y conocer a cierta gente cercana a ese mundo que se la había ofrecido, Danny siempre la había rechazado. Siempre había dicho que no. ¿Qué podía mover a una persona a decir sí? Él era feliz, se gustaba. No veía por qué arriesgarse a engancharse cuando sabía que estaba mal, las drogas eran malas. Él no quería ser infeliz. Y aunque Danny tenía claro que el alcohol era su compañero de viaje, las drogas nunca fueron para él una opción.

¿Por qué dejar que algo que está fuera de tu control te consuma?

Y todas esas preguntas y muchas más, tenía Danny en la cabeza. Veía a ese hombre tan ido y absorto que ni siquiera le preocupó preguntarle directamente.

— ¿Cómo empezaste con las drogas? Tenía la vista desenfocada por lo que tardó un poco en responder.

— Un amigo. Dijo que era lo mejor del jodido planeta, que por ese precio no me arrepentiría.

Danny se preguntó qué amigo debía ser aquel para ser capaz de hacerle eso. De destrozarle la vida. Quería saber si estaba en su realidad. Si era así, estaba convencido de que le daría una paliza aunque aún no hubiese hecho nada malo.

— Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo?

— El gilipollas de Brett…

Internamente se quedó más tranquilo. Él no conocía a ningún Brett. Temía que hubiese una persona a su alrededor que pudiese hacerle tanto daño. Aunque fuese en otro universo.

— …desde entonces intento no verle. Le debo algo de dinero, ya sabes. Pero ahora estoy sin un puto duro, la gente no me contrata. –decía moviendo la cabeza con desprecio y emitió un bufido desprendiendo gotas de saliva que llegaron a salpicar su mano.-Malditos hijos de puta…

Si Danny tuviese una empresa, estaba convencido de que él tampoco contrataría a alguien así. Con tan mal aspecto y tan pocos reflejos dudaba que alguien pudiese realizar correctamente su trabajo fuera el que fuese. Prefirió no contestarle nada. El hombre tenía la voz cada vez más ronca y Danny dudaba bastante que de esa forma pudiese cantar así que no creía que hubiese conocido nunca a Dougie, Harry o Tom pero por si acaso decidió preguntar.

— Oye… ¿Y tú no tocas ningún instrumento?

— Tocaba. Vendí las guitarras hace tiempo ya.

— ¿Y eso?

Se carcajeó ligeramente lo que su voz le permitía.

— ¿Por qué va a ser? Necesitaba el dinero. Y no preguntes por qué, es evidente.

A pesar de no conocerle directamente, se empezó a cabrear con él. Danny no vendería sus guitarras por nada del mundo, eran su vida. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle y decirle que cómo se atrevía a destruir su música, así que pensó en frío y siguió indagando un poco más.

— Como tocabas la guitarra imagino que estarías en un grupo o algo… ¿no?

— Sí, pero me echaron. –dijo con cierto abatimiento.

— ¿Por qué? — En realidad, creo que me eché yo. No llevábamos mucho tiempo cuando se enteraron de lo mío. –No era necesario mencionar a qué se refería.- Al principio me intentaron ayudar, pero les desprecié tanto que terminaron por cansarse de mí. Con razón, casi destruyo a uno de ellos. Y no eran sólo “los tíos que estaban en mi grupo”, eran mis amigos. A Danny le dio un vuelco al corazón y confiaba que no fuesen ellos. Que fuesen otros, quienes fueran, pero no ellos. Con miedo, le hizo la pregunta que martilleaba dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

— Qué más da. ¿Qué importan los nombres?

— Por favor, dime cómo se llaman.

— Harry, Tom y él. Dougie. No quiere saber nada de mí y lo entiendo, por poco le arrastro conmigo.

La rabia le golpeó como un látigo. Esta vez no era rabia hacia otros, era rabia hacia sí mismo. Pensaba que la gente había destruido a ese yo alternativo, que habían provocado que estuviese así. Pero pronto advirtió que tanto daño le podían hacer a él como daño podía causar a otros, a las personas que quería. No encontraba ni una sola razón por la que él dañaría a Dougie. Tampoco a Harry y a Tom. Prefería morir antes que lastimarles. ¿Entonces por qué lo haría el hombre que estaba a su lado?

Por lo visto, las circunstancias cambiaban a las personas.

— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿CÓMO COJONES SE TE OCURRIÓ HACERLE ESO A TU AMIGO?- Antes de darse cuenta tenía su camiseta entre sus manos, aferrándola con fuerza. Varias cabezas se giraron para mirarles, pero nadie intervino.

— No era mi intención, te juro que yo no quería. Suéltame, por favor. Le soltó empujándole hacia la pared. Al instante gimoteó y se echó a llorar.

— No lo vi como algo malo. En aquel momento no había problemas, no estaba tan enganchado ni tan jodido… Sólo quería que compartiésemos algo. Pero no sabía eso. No sabía que le haría tanto daño.

A pesar de sus sollozos, Danny le ignoró porque no le daba ninguna pena. No podía sentir compasión por sus acciones. Así que, como no quería liarse a puñetazos con él, se alejó rápidamente desoyendo por completo sus lamentos. Se encaminó de nuevo al grupillo que había abandonado inicialmente. Se metió un poco dentro de la gente para encontrarse al rockero en el centro del corro, discutiendo con un tipo que parecía estar del bando del calzonazos.

— PUES TÚ ERES UN MALEDUCADO.

— ¡CIERRA YA LA PUTA BOCA, CURSI DE LAS NARICES!

Le aburrían tremendamente esas discusiones entre el rockero que con tanta vehemencia discutía y el calzonazos que tan petulante era. No se llegaba a nada en claro, pero debía reconocer que algo de gracia sí que hacía. Todos los Dannys miraban con diversión ese ridículo intercambio de insultos. Miró una vez más a su alrededor buscando a alguien digno de su atención pero le interrumpió una voz que a nadie en particular decía:

— El heavy va de malote, pero en realidad es más gay que todos nosotros juntos.

Se giró a ver quién era el dueño de esa afirmación y se encontró con un Danny bastante más guapo que él. No había ojeras en sus párpados, el número de pecas era más reducido y su cantidad de pelo era mayor. Tenía cierto aire chulesco pero su sonrisa era grande, más grande incluso que la suya. Danny se había convertido en todo un experto en adivinar la personalidad de todos los que compartían su cuerpo, así que se presentía que él tenía una vida feliz. Quería saber más, así que inició conversación con él.

— ¿Gay? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, declaró:

— Lleva pantalones de cuero, ¿no es obvio?

— Ya, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

— Créeme, sé distinguir cuando alguien es gay y esos pantalones de cuero son lo más gay que he visto en muchísimo tiempo.

Aunque Danny se pasaba todo el tiempo llamando gays a sus amigos, siempre lo hacía de broma y le molestaba que alguien aleatorio se atreviese a juzgar la sexualidad del rockero, por muy idiota que fuera.

— Pues no veo qué hay de malo en ser gay.

La permanente sonrisa que lucía su interlocutor disminuyó para convertirse en una mueca. Con las cejas arqueadas le contestó.

— ¿Y en qué momento he dicho yo que ser homosexual sea malo? Yo mismo lo soy.

— Ah.

Casi percibió el cubo de agua fría que cayó por su espalda. Se sentía ridículo por haber metido la pata de esa manera. Ahora tenía más claro que nunca lo difícil que era relacionarse con Danny Jones.

— Vaya, ¿y cuándo lo descubriste…? Quiero decir, ¿a qué edad supiste que lo eras?

El otro se carcajeó.

— Eso es lo primero que me pregunta todo el mundo.

Danny temió haberle ofendido y que no le contestase a su cuestión pero enseguida se puso en actitud pensativa.

— Pues no sé. No es algo que se descubra de un día para otro. Había indicios, como te puedes imaginar, pero lo acepté como una realidad a los 17 años más o menos, cuando me fui a vivir con mi grupo de música.

Algunos puñetazos invisibles debieron haber crujido los huesos de su cara porque en ese momento la tenía totalmente desencajada. Quería creer que el descubrimiento de la homosexualidad de ese chico no fuese debido a ninguno de sus tres amigos así que cuando se recobró un poco de la impresión (aunque seguía con un tic en el ojo izquierdo), se aventuró a interrogarle.

— ¿Con tu grupo? No se llamará McFly por casualidad… ¿no?

— Sí, sí. ¡El mismo! ¿En tu realidad alternativa también estabas en esa banda?

— Sí.

El chico se empezó a reír y a comentar cosas sobre ello. Que si no había encontrado a nadie más en la salaque estuviese en McFly, que si él también había hecho una peli con Lindsay Lohan… Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y sólo quería saber una cosa.

— Entonces, volviendo al tema de tu homosexualidad… ¿Con quién lo descubriste? Dijiste que lo descubriste en la época en la que vivimos, quiero decir, vivisteis juntos.

— Así es. A lo mejor te resulta un poco bizarro pero… lo descubrí gracias a ellos.

Ahora sí que todo el aire se había ido enteramente de sus pulmones.

— ¿A todos?

— No, claro que no. En realidad todo empezó con Harry. Me empecé a sentir bastante atraído por él. De esto que no te das cuenta. Te pone nervioso su presencia, piensas demasiado en él hasta que en la ducha ya te... —Al observar que Danny se estaba poniendo pálido y que tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca desencajada, paró con su relato.— Creo que mejor me ahorro esos detalles. Así que… Pues eso, el resto te lo imaginas. Nunca me lancé con él, porque Harry es muy macho, mucho más que el rockero reprimido este. Y bueno, con el tiempo Dougie y yo nos fuimos acercando. Al principio no pensé que a él le gustarían los chicos, pero un día me lancé, él me correspondió y hasta hoy. Fin de la historia.

Si antes todo color se había esfumado de su rostro, ahora estaba completamente colorado.

— Oh venga chico, no pongas esa cara. Que yo sea gay no quiere decir que tú lo seas también. Aunque no te digo yo que el Dougie de tu realidad…

Danny despertó de su aturdimiento y le miró perplejo.

— Vale, vale, no he dicho nada… Y con unas pocas palabras de disculpa se marchó con su desconcierto a otra parte.

Ciertamente, no quería pensar en todo lo que le había dicho ese tío sobre él mismo siendo gay y sintiéndose atraído por sus compañeros, y observándoles, y luego en la ducha…

NO. DE NINGUNA MANERA.

Iba a borrar esos pensamientos de su mente. Oh, claro que lo haría. Por supuesto.

Cuando se hubo apartado de la multitud, sus ojos tantearon la sala en busca de más historias o gente que pareciera lo suficientemente interesante para él. Danny era así de simple, se guiaba de la apariencia de las personas para juzgar su personalidad y su pasado. Por eso se aproximó casi sin pensárselo a un Danny como él que vestía un mono gris. Nunca había visto un atuendo así en ningún puesto de trabajo pero casi podía jurar que ese chico era fontanero. Le apetecía escuchar la historia de una versión de sí mismo que había acabado con un mal trabajo. Quizá por su vaguería y su poco talento frente a la guitarra.

Él estaba apoyado en la pared con las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda. Sus ojeras eran mayores que las que Danny hubiera tenido alguna vez en su vida, y sus pupilas no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación con un deje de pánico. Al ver a Danny a tan sólo un metro de él, se puso aún más nervioso y le miró sin despegar su vista a medida que se acercaba. Danny se situó a su lado en la pared y puso las manos detrás de la espalda. Exactamente igual que él.

— Sí que es raro esto, ¿eh?

Fue la única frase estúpida que se le ocurrió para iniciar la conversación pero el otro no le contestó, como si no supiese que se estaba dirigiendo a él. Intervino de nuevo y esta vez le miró directamente para que se diese por aludido.

— Estaba durmiendo tan tranquilo en el sofá y de pronto aparezco aquí con miles de clones míos. ¿Tú que estabas haciendo antes de que pasara esto?

— Nada. —respondió algo cortante.

— Hombre, algo estarías haciendo.

— No, no sé. Lo típico, ya sabes, una cosa por aquí, otra por allá…

Danny fue a mirar la hora cuando recordó que los relojes no funcionaban en esa sala.

— Oye, ¿tú crees que el tiempo pasa igual en el mundo real?

— No lo sé.

— Pues yo mañana tengo una firma de discos, creo.

No recibió respuesta alguna así que volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y tú en qué trabajas?

— Yo no trabajo.

Esto le dejó totalmente perplejo. No entendía a qué venía el mono, entonces.

— Si no trabajas, ¿por qué llevas eso puesto? ¿No eres fontanero?

— No.

— ¿Electricista?

— No, no soy ni fontanero ni electricista. Déjalo ya.

Y esta vez fue más cortante que ninguna de las anteriores veces. Así que, aparte de ser idiota y no tener instinto de supervivencia, Danny Jones tenía orgullo por lo que decidió irse por donde había venido sin dar explicación alguna. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que se fue a dar la vuelta, sus ojos descendieron inconscientemente hacia la espalda del chico y observó un ligero brillo plateado. En un principio le pareció una pulsera, pero fijándose un poco más, percibió una forma más brusca de la pieza. Se paró a medio giro de cara hacia él y fingió agacharse para atarse el cordón. Lo que vio le causó aún mayor nivel de horror que el hecho de aparecer en una habitación llena de Dannys. Ese hombre llevaba unas esposas en las muñecas. Esas esposas las podían llevar, o los chicos que bailaban en despedidas de solteras, o los presos. Y Danny descartaba que ese que estaba a su lado fuese un stripper. Se levantó otra vez e intercambió miradas con el chico, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su pequeño descubrimiento.

— Creo que sé de dónde vienes.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú vienes de la cárcel, ese mono es el de un preso.

La mirada de pánico que le dirigió fue sobrecogedora.

— No, no. Te equivocas. Este mono es de… —era perceptible que iba escogiendo las palabras sobre la marcha— jardinero.

— ¿Entonces por qué llevas unas esposas en las muñecas?

Danny supo que se había dado cuenta cuenta de que estaba perdido.

— Shhh, no lo digas tan alto.—susurró— Te juro que tiene explicación, pero no se lo digas a ninguno más de aquí.

— De acuerdo, tranquilo. —afirmó rápidamente— Pero antes tienes que decirme qué es lo que pasó. ¿Qué hiciste para acabar en la cárcel?

Se sentía idiota hablando con un preso que podía ser peligroso y se dio cuenta del poco instinto de supervivencia que tenía. Sin embargo, con el que hablaba parecía más asustado que amenazante.

— Hecho. Pero por favor, intenta ponerte en mi lugar. Te prometo que todo esto que te voy a contar no hubiese pasado si lo hubiese sabido.

Danny asintió.

— Maté a mi padre.

— ¿QUÉ?

— Por favor, habla más bajo, me lo prometiste, te lo puedo explicar. No es lo que parece, de verdad. Fue todo un accidente.

Al ver que Danny estaba en silencio y le miraba bastante serio, empezó con su relato.

— Mira, hace muchísimos años mi madre murió de cáncer. Creo que yo tenía unos ocho años. No entiendo si funciona así todo este asunto pero imagino que nuestra madre será la misma. Bien pues, mi padre, nuestro padre, la quería muchísimo. Y créeme que yo también y me dolió su muerte más de lo que me dolería la mía propia. Pero esto le desoló tanto a mi padre que se volvió muy huraño. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de Vicky y de mí.

Hizo una pausa y cogió aire.

— Él no estaba acostumbrado a educarnos y cuidarnos, así que esto le sobrepasó. Quería descargar la rabia que sentía y sólo estábamos nosotros cerca. Empezó a pegarnos. Pasé toda mi adolescencia aguantando los golpes y escuchando los gritos de mi hermana. Vicky cumplió la mayoría de edad pero tuvo la consideración de esperarme y aguantó dos más hasta que yo cumplí dieciocho años y nos largamos de esa casa. Te juro que durante ese tiempo, sólo me impuse ante él una vez y me llevé una paliza más grande que todas las que tú te habrás llevado en toda tu vida. Desde que me fui no tuvimos más relación con él. Hasta que un día él fue a buscarme. Vino a echarme en cara que le habíamos abandonado y que éramos unos hijos horribles. Entonces me pegó y yo exploté. Empezamos a pelearnos, pero mi fuerza era mucho mayor que la suya. Había hecho muchas pesas desde que salí de su casa y no me controlé. Todo se acabó cuando le cogí la cabeza y la golpeé contra el suelo. Cinco años de cárcel y te juro que me arrepiento. Me arrepiento muchísimo. Aunque en el fondo creo que se ha hecho justicia. Pero luego pienso y me doy cuenta de que esa mierda no vale cinco años de mi vida.

La conmoción que sentía Danny en aquellos momentos era indescriptible. A duras penas podía retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Lamentaba muchísimo que ese chico hubiese tenido que pasar por eso.

— Yo apenas conocí a mi padre. Nos dejó cuando tenía seis años.

No supo cómo pero se le escapó esa frase antes de darse cuenta. Se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho eso sin haber comentado nada sobre su historia.

— Lo siento, siento que hayas tenido que aguantar todo eso.

— Gracias, supongo. Pero no sé, es algo que me ha tocado a mí, no hay más. Tú también tendrás lo tuyo. Aunque bueno, al menos sabemos que nuestro padre era un cabrón en las dos situaciones y no es tanto culpa nuestra.

— Claro que no es tu culpa. Ni la mía. Es un auténtico cabr…

Una gran avalancha de gritos le silenció. Unos segundos después la multitud les empujaba de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se perdieron de vista. Todos los Dannys que había le arrastraban hacia un mismo lugar y sólo pudo escuchar con claridad “¡ha aparecido la puerta!”. Entonces fue él el que empezó a empujar.

Cientos de cabezas se apelotonaban en torno al mismo punto pero le era imposible divisar la salida. Al cabo de unos minutos él mismo se encontraba cerca de la puerta y antes de darse cuenta fue empujado a través de ella. Luego, silencio.

Estaba en el mismo pasillo del principio pero no había nadie a su alrededor. No escuchaba nada de los griteríos y la puerta por la que había salido se encontraba cerrada. No hallaba explicación, ni siquiera había oído el portazo. Sin más preámbulos, salió disparado en busca de la salida de ese edificio. Recorrió el pasillo oscuro y luego aceleró en dirección a la luz exterior. Seguía teniendo el mismo tono amarillento. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por los tablones de madera, la escena cambió.

Estaba de nuevo en su casa. Después de estar en una habitación llena de gente con su misma cara y su mismo nombre, volvía de nuevo a su hogar. Pero no estaba tumbado en el sofá rodeado de mierda, ahora se encontraba de pie en medio del pasillo del piso de arriba sin razón aparente. Se sentía realmente confundido, no entendía nada. Reflexionó si todo lo que había pasado era real o si en cambio, era producto de su imaginación. Lo único que tenía claro es que no lo había soñado. Cuando uno está soñando siempre está esa sensación de “esto es real”, rara vez esperas despertarte. Pero cuando algo es real no hay lugar a ninguna duda. Sin embargo, era una situación tan surrealista que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Miró su reloj de muñeca. Apenas había pasado una hora desde que se quedó dormido y estaba seguro de que en el edificio aquel había pasado mucho más tiempo. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? Bajó a la cocina para comer algo. Todo estaba hecho un asco y no había ni un solo vaso limpio. Abrió la nevera, cogió el brick de leche y bebió directamente. Se vertió algo en la camiseta. Entonces se dio cuenta. A pesar de aparecer en un lugar distinto seguía llevando la misma ropa. Si antes llevaba una camisa de cuadros bastante decente, ahora volvía a tener la misma camiseta interior llena de lamparones y los mismos calzoncillos viejos.

Todo volvía a estar como antes y en cambio todo era distinto.

Todo era distinto porque no se sentía igual. Sus pensamientos habían cambiado completamente.

Cuando estaba tirado en el sofá, se sentía hecho una mierda. Se odiaba. No le gustaba su situación y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de cambiarla. No quería responsabilidades, no quería envejecer y no quería morir. Su vida le daba auténtico asco y se lamentaba por todo lo que no había hecho o se arrepentía de todos los fallos que había cometido. Ahora sin embargo, había cambiado totalmente de opinión.

Dicen que hay situaciones que te hacen pensar, reflexionar y transformar tu forma de ver la vida. Esta era una de ellas. Danny se acordaba de todos y cada uno de los yo alternativos que había conocido. Todos tenían distintas historias porque sus circunstancias eran opuestas.

Le vino a la mente el calzonazos, que había elegido esa vida y era feliz con lo que tenía. Lo valoraba profundamente y por eso no le importaba que se riesen de él, porque estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y su familia.

Le vino a la mente el rockero, que se reía del profesor de lengua por estar casado y elegir esa profesión. Se jactaba de ser una estrella del rock pero realmente se traslucía que tenía grandes carencias. Y definitivamente, no había conocido el amor.

Le vino a la mente el chico de la silla de ruedas, que por una imprudencia en un determinado momento, toda su vida se destruyó. Una desgracia que le había devastado y que le obligó a sacrificar ciertas cosas importantes pero que no le impidió alejar a su novia de él para que ella tuviese una vida normal.

Le vino a la mente el drogadicto, que por tropezarse con un mal amigo y no ser capaz de aventurar las consecuencias, acabó solo y haciendo daño a las personas que más quería.

Le vino a la mente el chico encarcelado por matar a su padre. Víctima de un hombre que le había robado la infancia y la adolescencia y que apareció de nuevo para arrebatarle cinco años más de su vida.

Tenían circunstancias mejores o peores, pero todos ellos iban tejiendo su vida con sus decisiones. Podían elegir si querían morir en aquel mismo instante, podían elegir si lamentarse el resto de sus días de la situación que les habían tocado o podían aceptarlo y vivir con ello lo mejor posible y luchando por un futuro mejor.

Se lamentaba completamente por su actitud, era comparable a cómo se sentía cuando su madre le decía que se terminase el plato porque “los niños de África no tienen nada que llevarse a la boca”. Danny se daba ahora cuenta de lo afortunado que era y de todo lo que tenía.

Algunas de las personas con las que había hablado habían tenido peor suerte, o sus malas acciones les habían condenado. Él no, él todavía tenía muchas oportunidades que aprovechar. Tenía amigos que le querían y que harían cualquier cosa por él, tenía una madre y una hermana que siempre estaban ahí cuando necesitaba apoyo y tenía la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. Cuatro discos en su estantería de los que sentirse orgulloso y miles de personas que le apoyaban diciéndole que continuase.

Con esas renovadas energías decidió vestirse para ir a ver a sus amigos a los que tanto quería y por los que se moría de ganas de abrazar y estrujar.

El sonido del teléfono le detuvo antes de siquiera empezar a caminar. Esta vez sí decidió cogerlo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Danny?

— ¿Dougie?

— Sí, joder. Tío llevo llamándote días sin que me hagas ni puto caso, sin que me cojas el teléfono, ni nada. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

Sus gritos le taladraron los tímpanos.

— Nada... No lo sé, lo siento mucho Dougie.

Su voz se suavizó.

— ¿Sabes que nos estábamos preocupando mucho por ti? ¿Estás bien?

— Creo que ahora sí.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo?

— No, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien.

Era verdad, se sentía bastante feliz y todo rastro de tristeza que podía haber sentido antes de su extraña experiencia, se había esfumado.

— Danny, sé que no te lo digo a menudo pero… Te quiero.

Y a Danny le vino a la mente el chico que descubrió su homosexualidad gracias Harry y encontró el amor en Dougie.

Se le resbaló el auricular de las manos.

— Eh… ¿Danny?


End file.
